1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope and a treatment instrument including a rod-like insertion portion that can be inserted into a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a medical tool, such as an endoscope and a treatment instrument, is inserted into a subject, such as a human body, a lubricant is applied to a surface of the medical tool in some cases as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-244375. By applying a lubricant on the surface of the medical tool, frictional resistance in moving the medical tool in the subject decreases, and discomfort of the subject can be reduced.
Some of the lubricants applied to the surface of the medical tool are gelatinous. Examples of known gel lubricants include lubricants containing Lidocaine or other anesthetics, such as Xylocaine Jelly, and lubricants not containing anesthetics, such as K-Y Jelly, Through Projelly, Endolubri (registered trademark), and CaineZero Jelly.